fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Girneno
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FinalHunter97 |diff★☆ = ★★★★|size = 1405.0 - 2628.9 |image = }}Girneno are scorpion like Temnoceran's'' defined by their unique bladed claws and stinger. '''Appearance:' Girneno greatly resemble enormous scorpions. Their abdomens are a dark shade of purple on top with light purple bottom's, their two arms and eight legs being a lighter shade of purple with two ring like stripes on each that are that are a golden yellow color the first ring is straight around on the first segment, but the second is at a left tilted angle on the second segment for each. The claws and feet look the same at first aside from size being a beige color with orange tips in an egg like dome shape, but the feet are covered in numerous small hairs and are slightly different in shape ending in small singular spiked points. Their claws also have light orange blade like protrusions on the left sides, when the claws are split open the inside is a dark pink color with hole's connected to the creatures internal "Fire Liquid Glands". Their segmented backs have four red circle marks with pink centers. The Girneno's heads on the dark purple Cephalothorax has six eyes, four are on the top with two each facing left or right, the two facing forward just above the Chelicerae are slightly bigger with all of the eyes being a light orange color, lastly the heads have a decently large cardinal red horn between all the eyes that curves backwards slightly near the top. Their quintuple segmented tails are a dark purple with the "stinger" looking like the feet minus the "hairs" but like the claws they have blades however there is one on both sides of the stinger rather then one like the claws. Abilities: Girneno's claws and stinger possess orange blade like protrusions composed of a material similar to flint causing sparks when kinetic force is applied, they are also capable of splitting open fourfold like a flower blooming revealing holes connected to sacs that produce a grey and highly flammable liquid, they spray this liquid and then ignite it with the blades as a form of attack. Like other scorpions their feet are covered in small hair like protrusions called Scopulae covered in barely visible "hairs" called Setules made to help them cling to and climb up surfaces. In game information: Ecology: Taxonomy: * Order:'Scorpiones * '''Suborder:'Spread Claw Scorpion * 'Family:'Girneno '''Girneno are Temnoceran's that resemble scorpions. Habitat Range: Girneno inhabit arid environments namely deserts such as the Wildspire Waste's but have also been observed living in certain volcanic areas such as the Volcanic Hollow. Ecology Niche: Armed with highly flammable liquid and bladed claws to turn it into a inferno the Girneno are well equipped to fight both prey and predator from Cephalos to Rathian, the only predators they normally worry about is the Sand God Odibatorasu and the Latent Mouth Wyvern Nibelsnarf the latter of which they have a distaste for and are known to attack on sight for unknown reasons. Biological Adaptations: Girneno possess orange blade like protrusions on their chelae and stinger's sharp enough to easily carve through most hides and shells with relative ease. Their claws and stinger can also split open and spray a grey liquid that is highly flammable which they usually will ignite using their blades to create sparks. Like many scorpions they can climb surfaces and are also capable of burrowing to attack from below or attempt to flee. Behavior: Girneno are mainly nocturnal predators sleeping under the dunes during the day. Like most monsters that dwell in the deserts they are quite aggressive and quick to attack most things they see but they will more often than not hide or run if creatures they believe are too strong for them appear and they are known to be rather intelligent. They reproduce via Parthenogenesis and making a burrow either in the sand or rock to lay their eggs in, they then proceed to cover their eggs in their "Fire Liquid" to deter predators from eating them due to the liquids awful taste and smell before leaving the soon to hatch scorplings to their lives. Role in the Food Chain: Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend. Main Prey:Apceros, Cephalos. Arch-Rivals:Nibelsnarf. Tracks:Footprints '''found on the ground, '''Claw Marks found on walls and rocks, and Liquid Puddles found on the ground. Turf Wars: Girneno VS Diablos: The two predators growl and hiss at each other before the Diablos charges, the Girneno sprays it's liquid at the charging beast and then slashes at it causing the Diablos to erupt in flames doing low damage but the Desert Tyrant is not deterred ramming into the Girneno doing heavy damage as the flames snuff out ending the Turf War (this Turf War also plays for Black Diablos). Girneno VS Cephadrome: The Cephadrome starts by spitting a glob of wet sand but the Girneno simply smacks the projectile away with its left claw, the sandy Piscine Wyvern digs underground and seconds later jumps out from the right aiming at the Girneno, only to be grabbed by the face by the Temnoceran's stinger and getting promptly smashed against the ground doing heavy damage and ending the Turf War. Girneno VS Rathian: The two predators roar/hiss at eachother the Rathian then breaths a ball of fire at the Girneno dealing low damage, the Girneno then charges and swings its right arm aiming for the Flying Wyvern's face but the Rathian does her cartwheel attack smacking it away with her tail doing medium damage before breathing three fireballs in quick succession right in her opponents face each doing low damage then roaring ending off the Turf War (this Turf War also plays out for Pink Rathian). Girneno VS Nibelsnarf: The two creatures screech at eachother for a moment before the Nibelsnarf digs underground the Girneno looks around trying to keep track of it, before the Nibelsnarf surfaces and chomps down on the Girneno's face doing heavy damage said Temnoceran retaliates by spraying the Fire Liquid from it's tail on the Nibelsnarf then striking with both of its claws at once doing medium damage for each blow and setting its rival alight doing low damage with the flames, the sand leviathan screeches in pain and let's go before digging underground once more then leaving and concluding the Turf War. Mounting: Girneno can be mounted on their heads, their backs, or their tails. When mounted on the heads the hunter will be right next to their horn and it will attempt to get rid of the hunter by swinging its head around in an attempt to throw them off or smacking its head against a wall or rock. When mounted on their backs the hunter will be seated around the middle with the Girneno shaking and swinging thameselved around or slamming their sides into something to try and get them off. When mounted on the tails the hunter will be hanging on right behind the stinger with the Girneno swinging the tails around or slamming them against the ground, walls or rocks dying to get rid of them. Enraged and Tired states: When Enraged Girneno's claws and stinger will start glowing red a bit due to them heating up, and the eyes turn a reddish orange. When Tired Girneno will drool and the eyes turn a pale orange, Girneno will eat a carcass or kill and eat an Apceros or Cephalos or sometimes a Cephadrome to recover stamina, and will fail to execute spray any Fire Liquid in its attacks, rendering some less dangerous, or not dangerous at all while in this state. Viral Status Interactions: Girneno can be infected by the Frenzy Virus and gain the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster with the addition that sometimes when hunters walk through Blazing Puddles they may catch the Frenzy Virus like that of the Magala's Frenzy Pools. Girneno have not been confirmed to go Apex. Hyper Girneno are confirmed to exist and share the usual changes Hyper Monsters receive with the affected parts being the tail, right claw, left claw, and the head. Tempered Girneno are confirmed to exist and are Threat Lv1. Cutscenes: Hunt Cutscene: Burning Presence under the Sands: * Location:Sandy Plains (Area 9) * As the hunter enters the wide open area they will see several grey puddles around the sands and no life in sight, the hunter proceeds to approach the liquid to inspect it, as the hunter moves their hand through the odd liquid confused about what it is a large tail silently rises out of the sand from behind them the hunter looks up having an odd feeling, before the tail swings aiming its stinger at the hunter who quickly runs through the liquid to dodge it only to have the blade on the stinger set the puddle alight but the hunter does a dive managing to escape the flames, the hunter looks back to see the tail as the figure it is attched to crawls out of the sand as the creatures name and icon appears. It is the Girneno the hunter was sent after, the hunter draws their weapon determined to take down their revealed opponent, the beast snaps its claws and screeches and the hunt begins. Breakable Parts: * Right Claw:'The blade will be chipped. * '''Left Claw:'The claw will be scarred and damaged. * 'Head:'The head will be scarred and the horn will be snapped in half. * 'Tail:'The blades are chipped with a damaged stinger and the tail is scarred. '''Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Attacks: Low Rank: Calm: * Screech:'The Girneno will plant its open claws on the ground much like the Akura's and screech which requires Earplugs to block. * '''Slicer:'The Girneno will swing either of its claws at a hunter in a similar fashion to a Shogun Ceanataur swinging its claws from the side which will set any liquid puddles it touches on fire. * 'Swinging Razor:'A simple swipe of a claw while turning ninety degrees in either direction. * 'Tail Strike:'The Girneno will attempt to stab its tail at a hunter from above, if it misses the tail will get stuck in the sand but it will quickly remove it, it will also set liquid puddles it hits on fire. * 'Liquid Glob:'It will open one of its claws and shoot a glob of the fire liquid which does low damage if it hits a hunter and covers them in the liquid momentarily, if the glob misses it will become a small liquid puddle on the ground or any wall it hits. * 'Liquid Spray:'The stinger will open up and spray a large puddle of Fire Liquid on the ground or the wall in front of it, hunters caught in the stream will get covered in the liquid and revive minor damage. * 'Blazing Puddles:'When a puddle gets set on fire it will burst into flames doing damage and inflicting Fireblight on any hunter caught in the burst, the puddle will now burn for a moment before disappearing and will slowly drain the health of hunters and other creatures that walk on it like if they were in a hot area without a Cool Drink or the Coldblooded Skill. * 'Tail Swing:'The Girneno will lower and swing its tail left and right behind it. * 'Wall Striker:'The Girneno will crawl onto a wall or even the ceiling where it will still perform its ground attacks however they will come from the side or from above but function the same. * 'Slicer Slam:'It will slam a claw or its tail down in front of or behind it respectively sometimes twice in quick succession either with the same appendage or with a different one. This attack also ignites puddles touched by the claws or stinger. * 'Slice & Slam:'The Girneno will swing one of its claws in front of it before quickly following up by smashing it down. This can ignite liquid puddles. * 'Sand Striker:'The Girneno will burrow underground before raising its tail up near a hunter and jabbing at them, sometimes this will be done a few times before surfacing. * 'Dune Glob:'The Girneno will dug into the sand before raising up its tail and shooting a glob of its liquid at a hunter, sometimes done a few times in succession before surfacing * 'Sandy Stream:'The Girneno will tunnel into the dunes before lifting its tail out and spraying a line of its fiery liquid along the ground aiming at a hunter. Enraged Only: * 'Burning Razors:'When enraged all attacks involving the claws or stinger will cause Fireblight if they hit a hunter. * 'Servant Sacrifice:'If a small monster is close by it may do this attack it will run over and grab the creature with it's stinger it will now either throw it at a hunter or slam it into the ground which does more damage than a regular slam depending on the creature used with Delek's doing the least and Rhenoplos doing the most, causes Stun. * 'Flame of Judgement:'The Girneno will hold a claw in front of the stinger and fire a blob of its Fire Liquid which quickly ignites into a ball of fire, causes Fireblight. '''High Rank: Notes:'It can now use ''Servant Sacrifice whenever it wants even on the ceiling or walls. Calm: * 'V-Slash:'The Girneno will raise both claws before slashing them forward in a V formation. * 'Wild Spray:'The creature will open its stinger and spray its liquid wildly in front of it much like the Akura's with their crystallizing venom. * 'Screeching Demon:'It will do the screeching animation but it won't require Earplugs, while proceeding to stomp in a circle while wildly swinging it's claws and tail around. Enraged Only: * 'Blazing Sand Demon:'After doing its Sand Stream attack it might do this it will lower its stinger to the ground before quickly charging forward under the sand through the Fire Liquid setting it ablaze, causes Fireblight. '''G-Rank: Notes: 'All of the attacks that it can do a few times in succession will now always be done atleast two times. Calm: * '''Thirsty Peasant:'Now when performing the Servant Sacrifice attack it will spray some of the Fire Liquid on the creature in its grasp before throwing/slamming it leaving the hunter covered in the liquid if it hits and a puddle if it misses that varies in size depending on the creature used, causes Stun. * 'Strike from Jahanam:'After digging below the Girneno will target a hunter and thrust their tail up skyward from below the hunter's feet, this is signified by a small puddle of fire liquid forming at the targets feet before the strike, causes Fireblight, leaves behind a small Blazing Puddle, and can be done multiple times before surfacing. Enraged Only: * 'Three Deadly Wishes:'It will perform Flame of Judgement then Sand Striker, ''then finally ''Screeching Demon in succession doing each attack noticably faster then normal. '''Carves: Low Rank: High Rank: G-Rank: Special Carves: Notes: # It has a Subspecies known as the Iblis Girneno, a Rare Species called the Behemoth Girneno, and a Deviant dubbed as the Scorchsabre Girneno. # In volcanic areas that require Cool Drinks the "Fire Liquid" will immediately catch fire upon touching the ground. # Sometimes when staggered or hit by the Palarang Girneno will drop either Bomb Pods or Piercing Pods. Trivia: # This is FinalHunter97's first creation on the Fanon Monster Hunter Wiki. # Girneno is based on 'Alf-layla-wal-layla', a transformation of 'Erazor-Djinn' from the game Sonic and the Secret Rings. # The name 'Girneno' is a combination of 'Girtabilu' also known as the Scorpion Man a hybrid mythological monster similarly to the likes of a Centaur or a Gorgon, and 'Veneno' the Spanish word for 'Venom'. # The Girneno was originally created for a school Personal Project/MYP project about concept art and character design. # FinalHunter97 at one point set Girneno up for adoption due to having lost interest in finishing it. Girneno Girneno Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:FinalHunter97